My Guardian Angel
by suki1916
Summary: It was supposed to be just another typical Friday night. Six lives, seemingly disconnected would crash into one another in the course of just a few short minutes. Slightly AU. Naley. Other ships to later be determined.
1. Anthing But Typical

**A/N: I can't find inspiration for my other stories but I can write new ones? Story of my life, I swear. Anyway, I'm not big on summaries; this is AU as you'll clearly see. Nathan and Lucas aren't brothers. I guess that's the only man things you need to know. Definitely Naley, I promise. That'll make up for Havoc. Hopefully. As far as other ships, who knows. I don't know how long this will be or how often I update it, it really depends on if anyone likes it. I hope you do enjoy it though and leave some love. **

Anything But Typical

Typical Friday night. Typical beach house party. Typically bored. It was the only way Nathan Scott could think of to describe his night. He had stood around his father's beach house slowly sipping his beer and watching all his peers getting plastered and dancing or making out.

Typical.

But it was better than the alternative. He could have been at home; watching his mother get wasted and listening to his belligerent father complain about his basketball skills. Luckily, he was long gone before either so called parent arrived home for the evening.

He hadn't necessarily planned to have a party, not that it really mattered anyway. He had really come there to escape, get away from the daily grind that was his life. One invite to a friend had spread like wildfire and he didn't stop his friends from bring in the kegs, the music, or the girls.

"Yo Nate!"

"What Tim?" Nathan grumbled rubbing his forehead and turning around to face his nearly brainless best friend.

"We're out of beer."

"So?"

"Dude, go get some more. You're the only one with a fake ID." Tim pointed out and Nathan rolled his eyes knowing he was right. Of course he would have to; it was purely expected out of him.

X-x-X

Haley James woke up, instantly placing her hand across her stomach. She was hungry, for the fifth time that day, and all alone for sixth day that week. It was the seventh time this month she was without a car and she was eight months pregnant. It was funny how destiny worked out for her.

Or didn't work out in her case.

She sighed as she threw on her jacket and the only shoes that fit her swollen feet. She shouldn't have been alone, she really shouldn't have gotten pregnant, and she didn't regret a single second of it. For once, she knew someone was going to love her no matter what.

It was too late to be going out by herself, much less walking but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. She had only moved to this town months before when she was barely showing. Friends were few and far between and boyfriends were out of the question for the time being. Maybe indefinitely.

She locked the door and slipped the key in her pocket, beginning her short trek to the gas station.

X-x-X

Peyton Sawyer pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed her latest mix CD on her way out the bedroom. It was Friday, it was late, and she was going to surprise her boyfriend by picking him up from work. He usually got a ride from the girl that worked with him, but Peyton hadn't seen him all week and wanted to hang out with him.

"Dad! I'm going to pick up Jake!" she called out as she reached the front door.

"Whoa! Hold up Peyt." Her father yelled putting down his paper and walking into the foyer. "You're going where at eleven thirty at night?"

"I'm going to pick up Jake from work. Come on Dad. It's Friday, I have a two o'clock curfew. I'll be back way before then."

"Peyton, it's late. It could be dangerous for you." Larry Sawyer sighed placing his hands on Peyton's arms. "Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've got my pepper spray and knife handy." She smiled kissing his cheek and leaving

She pulled into the gas station several minutes later, stopping at a pump. She struggled for a few minutes trying to get the gas cap open, cursing the entire time. A creepy blonde guy around her age sat in his car with the bumper backed up to the door staring at the entire spectacle in front of him. She locked eyes with him for several moments before she rolled her eyes at the sight of none other than Nathan Scott pulling into the station.

She never noticed the creepy blonde guy get out of his car.

X-x-X

"We're so dead." Brooke Davis complained; her elbows propped on the counter in front of her flipping through a magazine.

"Good." Jake Jagielski smiled never stopping his nightly duty of mopping up the floor. "I can get everything cleaned up faster. And then you can take me home."

"No hot date tonight?" she quirked up her eyebrow in interest.

"Nope, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow since I get off at eight."

"Oh you suck. I have to close again." She wined looking up when the bell above the door jingled signaling a customer. "Haley!"

"You spoke too soon." Jake muttered shaking his head.

"Hey Brookie Cookie. " Haley smiled as she walked into the convenience store. She had walked the short three miles to the store, and being eight months pregnant was severely out of breath. "I had a craving for some Cheerios and strawberry ice cream."

"Now that's just gross."

X-x-X

Nathan drove to the nearest convenience store that didn't know he was seventeen which wasn't such a convenience seeing as how it was nearly fifteen miles away. He nodded to the broody girl in his history glass pumping gas and stepped inside the store, heading straight to the back to the beer cooler.

He nearly knocked over a very pregnant brunette he had noticed around school but not as he walked down the aisle. He dropped the beer suitcase in his hand and reached out to steady her. She looked up at him and smiled lightly, removing herself from his arms.

"Thanks." She finally said, picking up her Cheerios and making her way to the counter.

"Son of a bitch." Nathan muttered looking down at the now spilled beer seeping on the floor.

"What happened?" Nathan turned his attention to the brown haired employee in front of him holding a mop and bucket.

"It slipped out of my hands. I'll clean it up." He explained reaching out for the mop and briefly looking at the counter where the pregnant brunette was giggling with the raven hair cashier.

"You shouldn't be out here so late." Brooke scolded taking the box from Haley and scanning it. "Five thirty five chick."

"All these weird cravings are killing me. They strike at all hours of the night. But no one was home to go out and buy me some." Haley explained handing Brooke the money.

"Did you walk? Oh Haley. You shouldn't be walking."

"Actually I should. It's so close to my due date that the doctor said if I wanted him out I should either have sex or start walking. Option one has already gotten me into enough trouble."

"I get off in about ten minutes. If you want to wait I'll drive you home. I don't mind."

"Great." Haley smiled. "That walk was an absolute nightmare."

"You're not old enough to be buying that." Jake told Nathan with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well I'm clearly not buying it now…" Nathan examined his name tag. "…Jake."

"Oh my God."

"What?" Nathan asked taking in the shocked expression on Jake's face. He turned around and dropped the mop in his hand. He was sure he was now wearing the same shocked expression.

He watched the pregnant brunette back up against the concessions counter clutching her stomach in an obvious attempt to protect her unborn child. The cashier behind the counter never took her eyes off the man who had just entered the store and the poor broody blonde pumping gas just happened to walk in at the wrong time.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You have gun pointing at me!" Brooke yelled as the young man, who couldn't have been no older than Nathan himself walked up to the counter. The blonde made a move to leave the store but the gunman pointed the pistol at her and commanded her to move away from the door.

"Just give me the money."

Nathan knew he had to do something. He made a step closer in an attempt to get to the terrified brunette but was stopped when he hit a can on the floor in front of him. The gunman turned around to face him and Nathan tried his best to take in all his physical features. He was blonde; blue eyed, and looked terrified at what he was doing.

"I'm just trying to get to my girlfriend." Nathan told him putting his hands up in surrender and nodding to the girl who now had tears streaming down her face. The gunman waved him over allowing him to go to the girl and he protectively put her behind him.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked the shaken girl behind him. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you out…"

"Haley." She finished for him, slipping her hand into his much bigger one.

"Haley, I'm Nathan. Just stay behind me and don't let go. "

"My baby…"

"Is going to be okay. Just trust me."

"I trust you." She nodded biting her lower lip and wincing at the gunman yelling.

"What's the goddamn hold up?! Open up the damn register!"

"Do you want a pack of gum too? Maybe a soda to unparch your throat from all that yelling?" Brooke quipped rolling her eyes and opening up the register. The blonde had moved towards Jake and he had quickly ushered her behind him.

"Peyton?" Jake asked never taking his eyes off the gun that was pointed at his friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my boyfriend and get some gas. I wasn't expecting a hold up." She whispered clutching his shoulder tight.

"That guy goes to our school." Jake told her over his shoulder. "I hope Brooke hit the silent alarm."

"He just needs to get out of here before someone gets hurt."

"You hit the alarm?" the gunman panicked pointing the gun at Brooke when he heard police sirens and saw the flashing light approach. "You stupid bitch. Fill up the bag now!"

"Here." Brooke said shoving the bag of money in the gunman's hand and stepping back. He went to the door but stepped back rubbing the pistol across his forehead.

"Shit." He muttered turning around and studying each of his hostages. Their were cops surrounding the building with their guns raised. He had to do something, anything, whatever it took to get out of there safely. "You, come here."

"Me?" Haley choked out meekly pointing at herself.

"Yes you. Come here."

"Dude your not taking her." Nathan held Haley back behind him.

"See here's the thing. I'm the one with the gun. If I have to shoot you I will. Now come on." The gunman said walking up to Nathan and Haley and motioning for her to come.

"She's pregnant. If you kill her you'll probably kill the baby and you'll be charged with double homicide on top of armed robbery." Nathan tried to reason with the guy in front of him but it only seemed to enrage and terrify the kid more. "Just give up. You haven't hurt anyone yet."

"I'll go with you." Brooke said holding up her hands and coming around the counter. "She's my friend and I don't want anything happening to her. Just let me go with you."

"No, it needs to be her. They'll let me go since she's pregnant." He said coming up to Haley and taking her hand. "I won't hurt you."

Haley nodded her head but couldn't contain the tears falling down her face. She reluctantly let Nathan's hand go and made a step forward with the gunman. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, especially since it put her unborn child in direct danger. But looking into the gunman's eyes she saw a terrified expression matching her own.

Nathan didn't take action immediately knowing that a gun would be on him. Seeing the look of pure terror on Haley's face and knowing that if something were to happen to her he would never live it down he made the move to do something.

"Wait!" Nathan yelled temporarily distracting the gunman as he let go of Haley's hand. She slipped away, running into Brooke's arms and the gun was once again pointed in her direction. Before Nathan could say anything else, he and the gunman were dropping to their knees to avoid the bullet that was piercing through the air.

He looked up just in time to see the gunmen struggle to get up, waving his pistol around with glass in his eyes. He aimed at Haley, by accident Nathan assumed and went to fire. Almost instantly, without thinking much, Nathan was jumping in front of the Haley just in time for the bullet to hit him.

As long as it didn't hit her.

Collapsing to the ground and gripping his stomach, he looked on as the police rushed through the shattered door of the gas station and put the gunman on his stomach. He heard screaming as he closed his eyes and felt his body weight being pulled up and his head resting on someone's lap.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was tear filled hazel eyes.

She was safe.


	2. Burning In The Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry it took so long for an update. hopefully the next one will be soon. Enjoy and leave me some reviews; they inspire me :)**

Burning In the Aftermath

Nathan's eyes fluttered opened briefly before he allowed them to shut once more. He felt so tired, and his eyes were so heavy. He struggled to remember something, anything but nothing came to his mind. Suddenly, everything came rushing back and immediately is his eyes popped open and he looked around, studying his surroundings.

Clearly, he was in a hospital. It the bland white walls and sterile environment wasn't a clue in, the various machines he was hooked up to was. He pushed himself up, readjusting his pillows to prop against and groaned in pain as he did so. He fingers went down to his abdomen that felt tender to his touch. Upon further inspection he found a gaze cloth soaked in blood covering a spot almost near his heart.

He had been shot.

The first thing he thought of was the pregnant girl he had thrown his body in front of to protect. Was she okay? Was her baby okay? He promised her he would protect her. How long had he been in the hospital? Hours? Days? Longer. Panicked, he searched around to call for a nurse when his eyes rested on the chair beside his bed.

There she was, in all her beauty. Her hand was rested firmly on her swollen stomach, protecting the precious cargo she carried. She was asleep, breathing evenly, with her head propped up on her other hand. Nathan noted she was still in the clothing she was wearing that fateful night. His heart warmed at the thought that she was worried about him.

He was worried about her too though. As he watched her sleep, he wondered where the father was. He didn't understand what a pregnant teen was out so late and by herself. He didn't know her, not by name, only by face but she was a curious figure. Mystery surrounded her since she had arrived months before, barely showing.

He didn't know her and yet he had saved her. He threw his life, his future, his career, in front of a practical stranger. He had only known her name moments before doing so and besides that fact, knew nothing else about her. But he felt almost a bond with her; he knew he had felt quite a sense of urgency to protect her.

She stirred, stretching out and yawning and he was smiling when she finally opened her eyes. They widen for a minute before she jumped up as best she could throwing herself into his arms. He grinned through the pain, stroking her hair as he felt tears dampen his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered in a shaky voice in his ear.

"And I'm glad that you're okay." He responded loosening his grip on her as she sat back down in chair. He studied her for a moment before continuing. "You are okay aren't you?"

"No more shaken up then the next person." She shrugged, joining her fingers together over her bulging belly.

"And the baby?"

"Baby's good." She smiled clearing her throat. "I should; um, you're mom's outside waiting for you to wake up. I'm going to go get her."

"Wait." Nathan commanded gently placing his hand on her wrist. She gave him a questioning look as he let go and she sat back down. "My mom can be a bit overbearing."

"I'd be overbearing too if my little guy started jumping out in front of speeding bullets." She responded rubbing her tummy slightly as he laughed uncomfortably. "Right. I probably shouldn't make you laugh too much."

"So it's a boy?" he asked and she nodded. "You're going to have your hands full. But hey, at least he's already got a hero."

"Mighty cocky of ourselves aren't we Mr. Scott?" She laughed as he pointed to himself.

"Eww." He winced. "My father is Mr. Scott. I'm Nathan."

"Nathan." She repeated as she looked directly at him. "You nearly died Nathan."

Nathan wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had never been a big believer in God and death was something completely foreign to him. He thought that maybe this was some sort of sign that everything happened for a reason. Maybe this was finally a wake up call to go out and do something great with his life. To go out and be happy for once.

"You lost a lot of blood." She continued getting up and walking in front of his bed. "Most of it, ending up on me." She motioned to her blood soaked clothes.

"I'll buy you some new clothes." He quipped and she stopped pacing to look at him. She was biting her lip and struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"I really just wanted to thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Things are going to get really crazy…"

"How so?"

"You're a town hero. You're father is already calling for a parade." She explained much to his dismay.

"I don't want to be a hero." He grumbled throwing his head back on his pillow.

"You're my hero." She told him, her voice finally cracking.

In an instant she was crumpled in the chair and started sobbing. Nathan stood frozen for a few seconds before he lifted his head and forced himself through the pain to sit up. He carefully swung his legs over the bed and put all his weight on his arms to get up. She looked up just in time so see him nearly fall and stood up quickly, allowing him to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"I was going to try to comfort you." He admitted looking at her sheepishly as she gingerly set him on the bed. "And you ended up helping me."

"I don't mean to be such a mess." She said taking a seat beside him on the bed. "When I first got pregnant I went through the different emotions. Denial and anger and sadness and acceptance and then happiness. I thought for a little while there that I was going to get an abortion or give him up for adoption."

"And now?" he prodded gently squeezing her hand.

"When that gun was pointed at me, I couldn't think of anything but how I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to my baby. He's pretty much all I have in the world. But you saved me; you saved him."

She watched as he fiddled with his hands.

"I didn't do anything great. I think just about any normal decent human being would do the same thing in the same situation."

She flung her arms around his neck and he held her, softly rubbing circles on her back. She hadn't felt safe in a really long time, and even though the previous night have probably been the most terrifying experience of her life, this stranger, the school hot shot nearly died to save her.

"Don't be so modest." She chuckled through her tears. "It wasn't just any normal decent human being. It was you."

"How long have I been here?" he asked releasing her, effectively changing the subject.

"Several hours. It's almost morning." She answered yawning. "You had to have surgery. The bullet nicked your heart."

"Wow." was all he could manage to muster up. His fingers lightly touched his wound once more before looking up to meet her gaze. Realization suddenly dawned on him. "What about the shooter?"

"He's here…" she started, unsure of how exactly she was going to tell him. "The glass, it ended up in his eyes. That's why he shot at me; he couldn't tell who had shot at him."

"That doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't have been there robbing the place." Nathan grumbled much to Haley's dismay.

"I think people do what they have to do sometimes." She responded much to Nathan's dismay. "And he'll pay for it for the rest of his life. They couldn't repair his eyes; he's blind now."

For the umpteenth time in the last several hours, Nathan wasn't sure how he felt about that. The kid was just that-a kid. He couldn't have been much older than Nathan himself. He couldn't imagine being so desperate that he would have to rob any one much less hold up a convenience store at gun point. At the same time though, he couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry that the guy was going to have to suffer for the rest of his life.

"They're going to arrest him on attempted arm robbery, attempted kidnapping, and attempted murder. There are some other small things they have him on, but those are the big ones. " Haley continued, trying to decipher Nathan's reaction.

"You should go home and get some rest." Nathan said quietly, still not sure how to react to any of the events that had happened to him within the last several hours. "You look exhausted and I'm sure the stress isn't good for the baby."

"They wanted to admit me, you know in case my water did break from the stress. I told them they were out of their mind."

"Why's that?" Nathan laughed lightly.

"Because I'm not going to sit around and wait for my water to possibly break. I've been waiting eight and a half months for this little guy to make his appearance and when he does, I want it to be somewhat memorable."

"You really start to glow when you talk about him." Nathan smiled, eliciting one from her as well.

"Nathan?" both teens looked up to see Nathan's mother coming into the darkened hospital room. Haley slipped off the bed giving Nathan's hand a squeeze and moving out of the way. The mother rushed up her son, taking him into her arms and causing him much discomfort. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." Nathan responded, nudging her off of him and giving her a tight smile.

"I was so worried about you and your father's doing everything he can to make sure that awful boy pays for what he did to you. You nearly died!" his mother exasperated pulling her son into yet another hug. He rolled his eyes are her antics and searched the room for any signs of the pregnant brunette.

She was gone.

X-x-X

Peyton lifted her head up from her knees removing her hands from her tear stained face. She blew out her breathe and struggled to keep her emotions in check as she watched the bed in front of her. Her face contorted as more tears began to fall as she watched a machine breath for the guy she loved most in the world.

"Peyt." Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and she was instantly up and in his arms.

"Daddy look at him!" she wailed, crying into his shoulder as he gripped her tightly. "He's going to die!"

"Everything's going to be okay baby." Larry Sawyer soothed looking over her shoulder at the boy in front of him.

"He won't wake up, he's not moving. He can't even breath on his own!" she continued to sob. She let go of her father and let her tired body sink into the chair. "It's all my fault."

"How baby?" Larry asked, squatting in front of her. She looked up, wiping away the tears from her face and sniffled loudly.

"The bullet that the cop shot into the store- it missed the shooter. It ricocheted off the wall and it would've hit me but Jake, " she began crying once more, fighting to get the words out. "Jake, he turned around to block it. He just looked at me and he didn't look like he was in pain. We fell, and there, there was so much blood."

"I spoke with the doctors baby, he's going to live."

"He is?" Peyton asked, hopeful yet weary at the same time. She wasn't about to get her hopes up for no reason. Larry sighed knowing this was going to be difficult to say. She immediately picked up on his hesitation. "Daddy what aren't you telling me?"

"The bullet severed his spinal cord." Larry broke gently, waiting to gauge her reaction. Her expression was blank. "He's at least paralyzed from the waist down, possibly from the neck down."

"But he's going to live?" Peyton nodded as her father did the same. "That's all that matters."

"Where are his parents?" Larry questioned standing up and taking a seat beside Peyton.

"They're on there way. They were in Savannah visiting relatives. How am I supposed to tell them?"

"If you want, I'll handle it Peyt. I know this is already hard enough as it is."

"No, no. I can do it." She assured, squeezing his hand. "As long as he's around, I feel like I can do anything."


	3. Hell and Consequences

**A/N: You guys are amazing with the reviews. Thanks! Enjoy and leave some more!**

Hell And Consequences

Haley let out a labored breath; one hand supporting her aching back and another resting on her swollen belly. She was determined to walk the six flights of stairs to the hospital room. It was hard, but no harder than most of the other things she had to do in her life. It had been several days since the shooting, the near death experience still fresh in her young mind.

She still woke up from nightmares nearly every night. It was the partial reason she was at the hospital now. She wasn't sure if she would be able to see him, but then again, she needed to try. Peace of mind was something she needed desperately and this was going to be the only way she could gain that.

Finally, she reached her floor and let the door slam behind her as she stood a minute to catch her breath. Looking down either way in the long hallway, she settled to head towards the left. She wasn't sure where she was going or how she was going to do this, but she was determined.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Haley stammered as she turned into a solid body.

"No, dude, don't worry about it." The girl sniffled, continued to look down at the floor. Haley studied her for a moment before realizing who she was.

"Peyton? Is it?"

"Oh God. You're that girl." Peyton cried locking eyes with the pregnant girl in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Haley inquired, running her hand down Peyton's arm.

"No, yeah I'm fine. It's just Jake…"

"You're boyfriend." Haley clarified as Peyton nodded. "He was shot."

Peyton nodded once more. "He's paralyzed; from the waist down. He just woke up and they told him." she began sobbing. "He sent me away. He doesn't want to see me."

Haley readily accepted the wailing girl into her arms as best she could before she could think of anything to do. She didn't know Peyton; only by name, yet here she was, in the midst of a tragedy comforting her. After a few minutes, she hastily pulled away, running down the hallway, leaving Haley alone once more.

Feeling a little shell shocked, Haley once again set off in search of a destination. She found what she was looking for fairly quickly and struggled to come up with some sort of explanation or excuse to get her into that particular hospital room.

"Um, is he allowed to receive visitors?" she question the police man stationed outside the door.

"Not that I'm aware of." He informed her not even looking up from the magazine in his hands.

"Look, I uh," she started and frowned realizing that the man was not paying her much attention. "Pardon me sir but could you look at me when I'm speaking to you?"

"Look lady…" he looked up annoyed and softened seeing the pregnant teenager in front of him. Realization suddenly dawned on him as she stood there studying him. "You're that…"

"Yes, I'm that girl." She snapped rolling her eyes. "Now do you think it might be alright if I ask the guy who nearly killed me why?"

X-x-X

"Mom!"

Nathan fell back on his bed, completely exasperated. His mother had now come in for the fifth time in half an hour. No, wait. The fifth time was when she brought in the flowers. This would be the sixth time she had found some kind of lame excuse to make her way into his bedroom.

It was getting old.

Actually it got old on the second visit.

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" Deb Scott admonished as she set the tray of food down. "Just because you're the town hero doesn't mean you're God Son."

"Son?" Nathan asked in disbelief. This was the most he'd seen his mom in a _year_. "Mom, you're being ridiculous. If I promise not to jump in front of any more bullets will you leave me alone?"

"Nathan!"

"I mean I can't even get to my stash of liquor to handle you." Nathan continued as Deb gasped dropping the vase she was moving. It shattered on impact and Deb just looked from the glass to Nathan without saying a word. "I didn't drop it!"

"When did you become so surly?" She wondered out loud, finally bending down to pick up the pieces of sharp glass.

"When did you become a mom?" Nathan retorted as Deb looked up, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Damn it." She winced, bringing her finger up to her mouth and gently sucking it to release the blood. "Do you feel up to come down for dinner or do you want Greta to bring you up some food?"

"Is Dad going to be there?"

"Probably." She scoffed, picking up the last of the glass and dumping in the trash can.

"Well, don't sound too enthused there Mom." Nathan muttered sarcastically, intentionally trying to rack his mother's nerves.

"Why do you think I stay away so goddamned much?" she snapped, much to Nathan's surprise. Almost instantly she softened, composing herself and sighing. "I'm going to get dinner started. Are you eating up here?"

"I'll eat up here. I need to be away from you and Dad as much as possible." He answered after a few moments of contemplation. "That's what I'm used to anyway."

"I don't think you're going to be too thrilled about the news I have." She told him, looking around the room and placing her hands on her hips. She didn't know her son at all. When did he start liking hip hop?

"What news?" he asked, his curiosity slightly peaked.

"I faxed my resignation in today."

"So you're serious about this whole mom thing?"

"For someone who just threw themselves in front of a _gun _to save a _stranger,_ you sure are trying to be really difficult to your mother." Deb pointed out, her frustration with her son, beyond anything she had ever felt before. "And regardless to the fact that I haven't been around that much, I am still your mother. Got it? Good."

"Fine Mom. Whatever." He grumbled turning the television on to which she immediately turned off. "MOM!"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save a complete stranger." She stated matter of factly. "You were nearly killed!"

"Dad's going to be pissed if you don't have dinner ready." Nathan said, ignoring his mother's question.

He simply didn't have an answer.

X-x-X

Haley quietly slipped into the darkened hospital room, gently shutting the door behind her. She stood there for what seemed like a small eternity, debating whether or not to go through with it. She wanted to know why this boy, this kid felt the need to bring a loaded gun into store and try to kidnap a pregnant teenager.

"Hello?" he asked into the blackness that constantly plagued him. He had heard the door open and shut and usually by now that meant that a nurse, a doctor, or an officer would have approached his bed.

"Hi-hi." Haley nervously stumbled out. She took a step forward noticing his left arm cuffed to the bed.

"Who's there?"

"Ha-Haley. My name's Haley." She answered taking a seat next to the bed. "I'm really not supposed to be in here and I can't really stay long…"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm not; well I'm not really sure." She admitted with an uneasy laugh. "I guess I just wanted to know why you pointed a gun at my face when I never did anything to you."

"I'm sorry…"

"And you put the life of my unborn child in your hands. How dare you!"

"Look, I never meant for any of that to happen!" he tried to explain, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

"What could you possibly need so much that you would willingly do that?" she inquired, her temper simmering just a bit.

"My mom." He responded sadly. "I was never going to hurt you. You understand that?"

She nodded before she realized that he couldn't see her. So she didn't say anything at all. She had a feeling that he never would've hurt her but at the same time, accidents happen. If anything was proof of that fact, it was the other boy lying in the same hospital, paralyzed for life.

"What about you're Mom?" She cleared her throat and patiently waited for an answer. He sighed and she felt like if she could've seen his eyes, they would've been greatly saddened.

"My dad was an army sergeant. Two years ago, he was deployed to Iraq and killed in the line of duty. My mom, she struggled for a while after that because she had just had my little sister. She got sick, really sick last year and I had to drop out of school a few months ago to get a job and take care of my sister."

"The job wasn't enough?"

"Not by far." He replied and she could hear him chocking back tears. "My mom had to stop chemo because we couldn't afford it and we got kicked out of our house."

"Oh my God."

"I tried to do everything I could. I took two other jobs but I was getting maybe three hours of sleep every two days and it was never enough. Just never enough."

"So you decided to rob the convenience store?" she concluded and he nodded. "That's horrible. You know, it may not seem like it and it's really cliché, but I kinda know exactly how you feel."

"You couldn't possibly." He muttered shaking his head.

"I'm a pregnant teenager." She smiled despite herself. "Try me."

"I'm really sorry about everything. I am." He apologized once more and Haley heard the relinquishment in his voice.

"The boy I loved, " she started and stopped herself, almost laughing. "The boy I thought I loved left me the day after he found out I was pregnant. See, he was the star shooting guard and I was the head cheerleader at our school. Cliché, I know. But of course he couldn't have a baby. His life would be over."

"Sounds like a douche bag."

Haley giggled. "Yeah, I guess he kinda was. My parents? They were furious. They're socialites and the fact that they're baby daughter was pregnant just didn't fly to well with them."

"No offense, but I can see their point." He smirked eliciting one from her as well.

"Yeah well, they don't really qualify as parents. They were never around." She scoffed at first and then relented. She had forgiven her parents long ago. "Anyway, my best friend, Chris lives here so I moved in with him."

"Boyfriend?"

"Eww. God no!" she yelped, wiggling her nose in disgust. "He's like my brother. But he's gone a lot; on the road mostly. He's a musician and he stays gone probably six days out of seven."

"He takes care of you though."

"The very best." She chirped feeling very fortunate to have him as a friend. "I've never told anyone all that."

She was honest about that part; she really never had told anyone about her past. Not even Chris knew the full story. She just showed up on his doorstep one morning five months pregnant. Why she felt like she could tell all of this to a stranger, she had no idea. A stranger who very well could have killed her.

"I forgive you." She said suddenly, very unsure of herself but at the same time, feeling very right about it. "I mean, I believe you when you say you weren't going to hurt me. I also trust that you needed the money; I do honestly believe that you were very desperate."

"Thank you." He whispered, feeling very content. It didn't last long before guilt set in. "The boy I shot? Is he going to be okay?"

"I haven't seen him since he woke up, but yes. I think he'll be fine."

"Ma'am? I think its time for you to go." The police officer notified Haley sticking his head in the doorway.

"I guess that's my cue." She told the boy lying in the bed. She got up and patted his hand softly. "I'll be seeing you around okay?"

"Will you?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so."

"Haley?" he called out, gently latching on to her wrist. "I'm Lucas."

"Feel better Lucas."


	4. With a Little Help From My Friends

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Sorry the update is a little late but it's here. So leave some nice reviews and tell me what you think. I updating two of my other stories and I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews. So hopefully I'll get more with this story. Enjoy!**

With a Little Help From My Friends

Brooke stepped out of her car and stood with one hand on her opened door and the other blocking the sun out of her eyes. She shifted her feet and heard the broken glass crunching beneath her feet. It had been a few days since that night and the store was still closed; the windows boarded up with yellow police tape covering the majority of the front of the store. Even now, it still seemed so surreal to her.

She had just driven from the hospital, visiting Jake and it was really concerning to her. He was clearing in denial, refusing to eat, refusing to even look at her. He answered her questions in automated and monotone one syllable responses. She hadn't stayed long, giving up on the entire process. She did manage to learn from his parents that he was so grief stricken that without a second thought he had dismissed his girlfriend whose life he was saving.

There was graffiti of thoughts and words and prayers on the boarded up window and she wondered if the large red heart in the middle with Jake's name had anything to do with the broody blonde so infatuated with him. Brooke had never really talked to her, just heard of her and could tell Jake was crazy in love with her. She briefly wondered if she should check up on her, to make sure she was okay for Jake's sake but ultimately decided against it.

It's not like they were the best of friends.

Slamming her door shut, she shoved her hands in her blazer and walked slowly up to boarded window. She saw a lot having to do with Nathan; in fact most of it was dedicated to the star basketball player. A few words were written for Jake and some for Peyton. A few were for the two of them together. She frowned, tracing the hateful words committed to the person who pointed a gun at all of them.

She closed her eyes, shuddering at the memory. She wasn't privileged like Peyton or Nathan and working at the convenience store was a good source of income. At first, it helped her buy fabric which helped her sew clothes which made her even more money. Besides, it was easy work and an easy income. She got a great satisfaction that she bought the old beat up Honda she drove and even managed to save a hefty amount for college.

If she decided to go.

Sighing, she realized that not one word was written for Haley. Or herself for that matter. They were somewhat of the social lepers of the school, Haley being the cliché pregnant teen and she just never meshed well with anyone. But one night, that fateful night had brought the five of them together, and in some weird way she thought that they would be forever bonded because of it.

She turned around to stare at the black convertible pulling into the abandoned gas station. The lanky blonde bombshell climbed out, slipping on her leather jacket, and grabbed a bag from the backseat. Her porcelain face was severely tear stained and Brooke could tell she was struggling desperately to keep her emotions in check.

"Hey." She nodded as Peyton approached the board. "Seems like a bad dream doesn't it?"

"Freddy Kruger feels like a Disney film compared to this." Peyton quipped, dropping her bag and staring at all the artwork.

"Well it's good you've got some sense of humor left in you after everything that's happened." Brooke responded, taking a stance beside her. She took a moment before extending her hand out to the blonde. "I'm Brooke."

"Peyton." She acknowledged, ignoring Brooke's hand and stepping closer to the board. "All this wasn't here yesterday when I painted the heart."

Her fingers lightly traveled the shape of the heart before her palm rested on Jake's name. Ever since she had met Jake, from the time they were friends until a few days ago, they had never spent more than a day apart; always making sure they talked everyday regardless. The last several days, knowing he was hurt and knowing there was nothing she could do about it was killing her.

He rejected her.

Horrible thoughts consumed her mind. Constant memories plagued her every waking moment and she couldn't help but feel that maybe, because he was protecting her, Jake blamed her for his paralysis. She couldn't decipher whether or not he just pretended to be in love with her, or he was so in love with her that he was pushing her way.

She chose to believe the latter and prayed it wasn't the former.

Still, it hurt and she was devastated. The one person she had to rely on the most was no longer in her life. At least for the moment anyway. And the way he felt, the way he looked, the sad, defeated way he spoke, she didn't think he would be okay again. The way he looked at her, was the worst. Like nothing mattered anymore.

Not even her.

"Peyton?" Brooke questioned, taken a hesitant step towards her. She placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder and she slightly flinched at the contact. "I saw Jake today."

"You did?" Peyton asked, whipping around to face the brunette. "Is he okay? Did he say anything? Did he mention me?"

"No." Brooke shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. The doctors think he's going through denial, which is a give in and his parents think they might have to put him in a hospice."

"A what?" Peyton questioned, shock written all over her face. "Why would they do that? I mean, that's where people go to die!"

"They said they travel a lot, with their jobs and what not. They said they could quit their jobs to take care of him but then they wouldn't be able to afford to keep up with his medical bills." Brooke informed a still stunned Peyton. "But apparently their jobs will cover the majority of his therapy and care. Which is a good thing."

"No, it's not." Peyton mumbled, letting her body slid down against the side of the building. "The nearest one is an hour away! He'll be all alone!"

"Sweetie, I don't think they have any other options." Brooke soothed, bending down and running her fingers through Peyton's curls. Peyton was soon racked with sobs and in an instant she was in Brooke's arms. "Shh…it's going to be okay. You'll see."

"He won't even speak to me." Peyton hiccupped, finally calming down a little. "We've been together for three years. We've talked about getting married. We were going to be starving artists." She giggled through her tears, swiping at her eyes. "The broody artist and the brilliant singer."

"Well, at least you don't need your legs to sing or play guitar." Brooke's words flew out of her mouth without even thinking and she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. To her surprise, Peyton laughed out loud. "Oh my God. I am so sorry. I don't know where that came from.

"I needed that." She continued to laugh, untangling her from Brooke and standing up. She put her hand down, which Brooke took and pulled her to her feet. "There's not much humor in my life these days."

"I do what I can." Brooke shrugged, glancing around the deserted parking lot. "Did you know the guy who did it?"

"He uh, I think he's in one of my classes. English maybe." Peyton replied, kicking at the broken glass. "I think he moved here a few months ago. But he was only in class about a week or so. I didn't see him after that."

"I don't really think he meant anything by it."

"He pointed a gun at your face. He nearly shot a pregnant girl. And he nearly killed Nathan." Peyton pointed out, disbelief in her voice. "You don't think he meant anything by it?"

"Haley went and talked to him." Brooke offered up, watching the passing cars go by. "His mom is sick. He's got a sister that just turned three. That's why you didn't see him in school. He had to drop out to support everyone."

"Why in the hell would she do that?"

"That's just the kind of person she is. She always concerned about someone. I think it's to make up for the lack of people who's concerned about her."

"Damn. That's sucks." Peyton said, her opinion of the shooter slightly shifting. "But still, to put in innocent lives in danger is pretty shitty, even for the most desperate people. He could've robbed the place after it closed or something. I mean, like I said. Nathan nearly died. Jake is paralyzed. And the kid's blind now. What good did that do for his family?"

"I don't think that was the intention." Brooke twirled her keys around her finger for a few minutes trying to make any noise to break the awkward tension. "Well, I gotta, go."

"I was going to draw some more." Peyton pointed to the front of the store. "It's the only way I feel close to him, you know?"

"No, I don't." Brooke said bluntly. "But I still get it." She smiled, stepping off the curb and walking to her car. She opened up the door and got in, quickly stepping out and leaning her body on the door. "Hey!"

"Yeah?" Peyton asked turning around to face Brooke.

"If you need anything, I mean, at all let me know. I'm going to be working at the station way across town. I mean it. Just to talk or whatever. I don't know what you're going through but I'm a great listener."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled, nodding her head. "I'll keep that in mind."

X-x-X

"Why didn't you call me?"

Haley sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time as she watched her best friend and now, apparently, surrogate father pace in front of her. She was settled in the middle of the couch, her legs tucked Indian style underneath her with a bowl of fruit resting on her belly. She was somewhat amused at Chris's antics as she plopped a piece of watermelon in her mouth.

"Because you were in Texas." Haley replied lamely, shrugging slightly. She had been terrified enough, and she didn't want Chris to be any more worried about her. "And I'm fine."

"Haley." Chris stopped, squatting in front of her placing his hands on either side of her tummy. "You're my responsibility now, and I know I'm gone a lot and it sucks but I'm doing the best I can. So next time you get held up and nearly shot, do you think you could inform me? I don't want to be told by some drunken roadie that my best friend could've died."

"There won't be a next time." Haley smiled sweetly, resting her hand on his cheek. Chris just stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. The next time I pull a Superman, I'll keep you posted."

"Funny, I always considered you more of Wonder Woman." Chris tilted his head to the side and winked at her before standing up. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." She crooked her finger at him and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear. "And just so you know, between the two of us, I'm Spiderman."

"Well that would explain you're uncanny ability to stand on the ceiling." Chris scratched his head in contemplation and shrugged as Haley laughed. "And spidy baby? He's good?"

"He's great." Haley beamed patting her belly. "Constantly kicking my bladder and making me having to pee every god forsaken five minutes…but other than that, he's wonderful. I think he still excited from all the action that took place."

"He's getting restless in there." Chris took a seat beside Haley, taking her fruit bowl and placing in on the table. He then put his head on Haley's stomach as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair. "Hey Elvis."

"Chris, stop calling my child Elvis. He's going to get a complex."

"About Elvis?" Chris asked incredulously popping up his head to which Haley quickly put back down with her hand. "Dude, he was the king."

"Well the king is dead and so is his name. So let it go 'dude'."

"Fine, fine. Ruin all my fun." Chris mumbled running his hand around her abdomen. "Anyway, I missed you kid."

Haley smiled and positioned her head on the back of the couch as she listened to Chris talk to her stomach. Chris had proclaimed months ago that he was going to be the father figure in her child's life and she couldn't have been happier. First, he had offered to marry her and after she bulked at that idea, he settled with being Uncle Chris.

Whenever Chris was in town he would read and play guitar to her stomach, but mostly he would talk. He told the baby about his travels and sometimes the women Haley was sure he imagined hooking up with. She reveled in the fact that she had someone so close to her to do all the things that the baby's real father would have no part of.

Chris was being extra clingy and she understood why. Now, of all times. Chris wasn't much for mushy feeling and sentiments, but Haley knew that he loved her and her child and would do anything for them. She also knew that he wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to them. As much as she wanted to break down and confess all her fears to him, in the long run it wouldn't benefit either one of them.

"Hales?" Chris whispered after several minutes of animate, one sided conversation.

"Mmm?" Haley murmured, her overworked body finally settling down. She finally felt safe.

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You've just kind of been the woman in my life. You feed me and clean and take care of me; but that's not why I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I know." Haley shifted so that she was laying her head on one of the ends of the couch and Chris moved so that he was positioned in between her legs with his head on her stomach still. It wasn't weird for them, just comfortable and safe. "You've been the man in mine."

"It's just, I've come to think of you two as my family; my only real family. So no matter what, you can't leave me."

"I won't." she promised pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering the two of them. He reached up and kissed her cheek and her stomach, before settling in for the night.


	5. Hero of the Day

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm not entirely happy about this but hopefully you'll disagree and leave me lots and lots of reviews. Thanks for the ones I've already gotten. Enjoy!**

Hero Of The Day

The thing Nathan Scott loved most about his hometown of Tree Hill was it was a bit on the small side and it made him feel larger than life. The thing he hated most about this town was it was a bit on the small side and right at this moment; he didn't want to feel larger than life. He felt anything but during and since the shooting. He fiddled with the brakes of his wheelchair some more as he frowned on the crowd gathered in front of the stage he was currently sitting on.

_Hometown Hero_

He rolled his eyes at the gaudy and tacky banner hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. This whole debacle was annoying and nothing more than a ploy for his father to get more votes. Dan Scott wasn't happy to see his only child had made it out alive and for the most part unscathed; he was thrilled at the publicity it produced. His basketball prodigy son throwing himself in front of a bullet meant for a pregnant, unwed teenager and nearly dying?

Priceless.

Nathan was anything but amused by the whole thing. His mother was playing the perfect wife with perfect hair and a perfect smile and a perfect ensemble to portray the picture of the perfect family they were rumored to be. Him nearly getting killed wasn't something to celebrate. Some would call it humble but he just considered the fact that he was more than alive and another kid was paralyzed for saving his girlfriend. He didn't see any banners for him hanging from the rooftops.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…"

Nathan tried his damndest to drown out his father's incessant voice. It always humored him that in front of he and his mom, his father was just shy of cruel but in front of his public, his sugary sweet voice and cheeky smile would almost make any woman in Tree Hill leave their husbands for him and for their husbands to shake his hand to seal the deal. That's just the kind of person Dan Scott was.

He got what he wanted.

His thoughts drifted oddly enough to the kid who had nearly taken his life. His father was what he would call ruthless in pursuing that he get the maximum amount of jail time aloud. His father proclaimed otherwise; it was simply justice. Nathan didn't think that prison could be much worse than being blind for the rest of your life. He hadn't thought much about the kid being a real person; a kid his age, having to go through something and be that desperate to put people in harm's way.

That's when he saw her. The room was packed to capacity with people, all grinning ear to ear to him and out of everyone he saw her. She was giving him the most sincere smile. She was in the back, standing against a wall, obviously uncomfortable in the situation. He nodded his head in her direction and she gave him a small wave in return, her other hand firmly underneath her bulging belly. He would've given anything to walk of the stage and to her but ultimately decided against it. His father would force some kind of awkward publicity stunt with the two of them and that wasn't something he wanted to subject her to.

"Now, my son Nathan would like to say a few words." Dan motioned towards Nathan and carefully, he shakily stood up from his wheel chair and somewhat stumbled to the podium. Dan pulled him into a hug that caught him off guard, clutching him tightly. "I love you son."

A collective 'aww' could be heard throughout the room and it made Nathan want to gag. His father could be such a self righteous son of a bitch that it was sickening. The fact was, he didn't want to say anything. He was being forced to recite a speech Dan had practically forced him to memorize. So he placed either one of his hands on the side of the podium for support and gave his father one of his infamous smirks.

"So, I'm supposed to be a hero." He started and waited at the applause from his one short statement died down. He glanced at her and she motioned her hand for him to continue, smiling in the process. She always seemed to be smiling. "But I'm just a human. I just did what any other decent human being would do in that situation. I saw someone in need of help; and let's face it. We all need a little help every now and again. I'd like to say that I was totally selfless and didn't think about myself but that wouldn't be the truth. I was terrified; more so than I have ever been in my life. As much as it would be cool to be true, I wasn't thinking when I through myself in front of that bullet. I can't honestly say that if I had been thinking I would've done the same thing because I simply don't know. But looking back, I can't say that I regret it. Because it did save someone's life; two lives really and I'm honored to be a part of that. I shouldn't be considered the hero in this. The real hero is lying in a hospital paralyzed because he willingly thought about taking a bullet for his girlfriend who is alive today. But thank you for you're time and for all of this."

The applause was deafening and the standing ovation was a bit much in his opinion. He tried to be honest about the whole thing and that seemed to just blow up in his face a bit. Now he seemed even more humble, even more so the hero they all perceived him to be. His father was clearly pissed that he deviated from the script he had so painstakingly written but that was the last thing on Nathan's mind. He didn't immediately settle into his wheelchair, instead working his way through the crowd, handshakes, pats on the back, and even hugs to find her.

It had been two weeks since the shooting and even though had wanted to see her, the opportunity hadn't presented itself. He was ordered on strict bed rest and she, unfortunately hadn't popped by. His father was consumed with planning this particular shindig and his mother with him nearly every waking moment; coddling him and tending to his every whim and desire. Except the great desire for her to leave him the hell alone in peace.

"Thank you." Peyton flung her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. She pulled away and laughed as she wiped away her tears. "For saying that about Jake. That means the world to me."

"It's just the truth. That's all." Nathan responded lamely tugging at his shirt collar. "He deserves all this, not me."

She smiled sadly. "Well thanks. Again. For everything."

"You're welcome." He said simply. He knew of Peyton but didn't really know her. They shared a few of the same classes, ran in a few of the same circles but other than that, were practically strangers. "How's Jake?"

"He's…" she trailed off in search of the right words. How did you say someone was absolutely miserable? "Coping. He's got a long road ahead of him."

"There's no improvement?"

"They, uh, moved him into the hospice." She informed him and he could tell it was tearing the blonde apart. "It's an hour away though and I won't be able to get out there a whole lot to see him. Even though he refuses to see me anyway."

"Why is he so far away?"

"Parents can't quite their jobs to help him. Listen, I've gotta go. I didn't want to stay long, but thanks again for everything Nate." He watched her walk away the surveyed the room for his father.

"Dad?" he tapped his father on the shoulder, not really looking forward to throwing himself in the lion's den.

"Son! What are you doing out of you're wheelchair?" Dan exclaimed, spinning around to face Nathan.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Dad. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Excuse me gentlemen." Dan smiled, excusing himself from the small circle around him. Placing an arm over his son's shoulder, they walked to a small office off the main room. "Now, what's on your mind son? Oh that's right, you lost it up there when you when spitting off from the mouth."

"And would you look at that." His arms flew up and he motioned to the room around them. "The earth didn't explode. Now, I need to talk to you about something." His father gave him and annoyed look for him to continue. "Jake. The guy who got shot from the rogue police bullet? He's paralyzed and his parents had to put him in a hospice an hour away."

"What do you want from me?"

"Okay put it this way." He frowned, knowing he was going to have to stroke his father's ego and appeal to his sense of publicity. "Kid gets paralyzed from a policeman's bullet. His parents can't help him because they have to work. What can Dan Scott, the mayor of Tree Hill do to rectify this cruel injustice? Give the kid in home care. So he's not away from his friends. Hire a tutor for his schooling so he doesn't fail high school. Then you'll look like the hero for saving this kid's youth when everything else was taken away from him."

"You'll make one hell of a business man one day."

X-x-X

Nathan smiled to himself once he stepped out of the office. He had never necessarily been a bad person, but the caring and nice person he was becoming was slowly growing on him. It felt good to do good things and even though he wasn't completely okay with the fact that he had saved a strangers life, he had no doubt that we wouldn't have done it any differently. He instantly began searching the room for a certain petite and pregnant brunette.

"Need an escape route?" she tapped him on his shoulder and he spun around to face her. She hesitantly opened up her arms and it took a moment but he pulled her into a hug. "Hi."

"How are you?" he asked, pulling away from her reluctantly. Something always felt really warm about her.

She rubbed her stomach and groaned. "Well, as of today, he's two weeks late."

Nathan grimaced. "Eww. That's gotta be tough." He scratched his head in thought. "Did you try walking?"

"You know, last time I tried walking I ended up getting shot at." She laughed somewhat nervously as he smacked his hand on his head. "It's okay. That was a joke."

"So you wanna get out of here?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room. "I'll spring for ice cream."

"Dude, lead the way."

X-x-X

Haley took a seat on the bench as Nathan grabbed their ice cream from the vendor. She pushed the hair out of her face and leaned back, her feet slightly kicking from where her small legs couldn't reach the boardwalk. It seemed really odd, and somewhat weird to her that before this entire incident they hadn't muttered a word to one another. She couldn't shake the feeling though that something really good came out of that horrifying experience.

"Thank you." She grinned taking the ice cream cone out of his hand as he took a seat beside her.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure."

"So, you think they'll send a search party out for you? You don't look quite as pitiful without your wheelchair."

"That's because I don't need the damn thing." He scoffed, making her laugh in the process. "That was my dad's genius PR stunt. Which speaking of, he tried to get in touch with you. He's was pretty pissed when he couldn't."

"Good." She smiled, continuing to eat her ice cream. "I wouldn't want me or my child to be part of that debacle. I get enough looks and stares as it is without anything added onto that."

"Do you really get that much flak?" he asked, his curiosity peaked. If he was honest, he had wondered about her, about where the father was, but he didn't judge her because of her condition. "I mean, I know we're a small town and people talk…"

"They're nice to my face." She explained, shrugging slightly. "The first thing they do is clock my ring finger at least three times." She held up her hand and wiggled her bare fingers. "And after that, its text book 'be nice to the pregnant, unwed teenage.'"

"They shouldn't judge you. They don't know your story."

"Do you want to know my story?"

The question caught him off guard and he wasn't sure he knew the answer. He didn't speak and after a minute she didn't want to hear the answer. They settled into a silence; albeit it wasn't comfortable, it wasn't necessarily awkward either. It wasn't that her past didn't confuse him; it was he just didn't understand how any boy, any one so close to claiming to being a man would just up and abandon is unborn child. He, by no means, had ever thought of having a baby at his age, but he was positive he wouldn't run in the other direction if it indeed happen to him.

"I think you'll tell me if and when you'll ready." He finally spoke and she nodded, happy with the answer. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Secret safe with me." She ran her pinched fingers across her lips and mimicked throwing away a key. She then placed her hands on her belly. "And him."

"I haven't been able to sleep. That night, it just keeps playing over and over in my head. People think I'm a hero, but I can't help but think maybe something is wrong with me, with my life to make me willingly throw myself in front of a bullet. Even though I don't regret saving you or your baby, it just seems a little bit…stupid?"

She winched as she tried to manicure her swollen body to face him better. It was a question she had struggled with too. The moment she heard the bullet pierce through the air, she didn't move. She vividly remembered squeezing her eyes shut really tight, praying for the best and preparing for the worse. It had plagued her sense. Why hadn't instinct, human or maternal, taken over? Maybe she hadn't wanted to survive.

"Do you believe in God?"

"We went to church when I was little…"

She laughed. "No. Going to church and believe in God are two different things. Do I believe in God? I don't know. I know there is something so far over my head that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. And I believe that higher power is a big fan of chess. I think we're masters of our own fate but I also believe that every once in a while something intervenes and moves and shifts our destiny just slightly."

"So you're saying I might not have had anything to do with it? That somehow I was destined to save you?"

"Maybe." she rubbed her stomach soothingly. "I think we all have a purpose in this life even if we don't have a clue what it is."

"Are you okay?" he asked as she clutched her stomach in apparent pain. "Haley?"

"No, yeah, I'm fine." She responded as she blew out her breath and leaned back. "Just some slight pain."

"Do you think that maybe you're going into labor?" Nathan cautiously asked as Haley gripped his hand as another pain ripped through her body.

"No, no. My water didn't…" she glanced down at her shorts and groaned. "…break. Oh God."

"It's okay. We're going to get you to the hospital." He promised, helping her up as she gripped onto his body. She stopped him, chuckling to herself and smiling up at him.

"Are you going to be my hero again?"


	6. Realize

**Hopefully there are still people reading this...enjoy and Happy Holidays.**

Realize

When he was twelve, Nathan watched his best friend Tim fall from his tree house and break his leg. Up until this moment he had never, ever, seen anyone in such excoriating pain; and he had never heard anyone scream so loudly. On the ride to the hospital, Haley had remained calmed; breathing in and out slowly and rubbing her swollen belly, desperate to ease the pain. She had been smiling, laughing at his lame jokes. Even though she carried a complete look of terror on her face, he could tell that she was really happy and excited by the whole thing.

By the time he pulled the car to the front of the ER, the grip on his free hand was enough to make him want to cry and her piercing wails were enough to convince him he would have a headache for at least a week. He didn't think twice about lifting her pregnant, although petite body in his arms and carrying her into the hospital. As headstrong as she seemed to be, she didn't protest. Latching onto his neck, she nestled into his chest as he yelled for help. In a matter of moments, the warmth of his body was leaving her and she was being set down in a wheelchair.

"Is Daddy coming?"

The nurse's simple innocent and simple question caught them both off guard. She and Chris had decided long ago that he would be in the delivery room, ready to be there for her when she gave birth to his godson. But she quickly calculated and realized that Chris was a good five hours away at the present time. Which the way her contractions were coming, fast and hard, she didn't think he'd have that much time to get there. The thought alone made her want to break down. She glanced up at Nathan, curious as to what his thoughts were and just as she was about to protest, correct the misconstrued nurse, the nurse made the executive decision for her.

"We're going to move you into a delivery room." She told Haley once she didn't get a direct answer. She gave Nathan a tight smile and turned the wheelchair in the opposite direction. "She's in great hands."

She gulped, feeling pure terror for the first time since she realized she was pregnant. Throughout the whole thing she had always had someone there; someone to reassure and make her feel safe. Now she was in the home stretch and completely alone. Doing the best she could, she glanced over her shoulder and waved at him, as he too stood completely alone in the bustling hallway. He ran a hand up the side of his neck and rested his hand in the back of his head and it took everything in her not to beg him to come with her.

"Wait!"

His voice sounded hoarse; almost like he was speaking for the first time in his life. Everything, it seemed, with her concerning him was always done almost irrationally. Like some kind of force overtook him and made him think and say and do things that he would normally never do. They were almost through the doors as he jogged up to meet them. It was the right thing to do and it was something he didn't want anyone, especially her, to go through alone. It made him feel good when she breathed a sigh of relief and gave him a grateful smile, clutching his hand just a bit tighter.

"I want to be in there."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, her eyes big with wonder and concern.

"Positive."

X-x-X

The two girls sat in the car; one nervously fiddling with her fingers and the other drumming the steering wheel in front of her. The blonde exhaled deeply glancing over to the brunette who turned off the ignition and waited for the blonde to give a command. The early day's sunlight now gave way to dusk's thunder clouds and if anything, it was fitting to the mood of the broody blonde. Darkness clouded her pale face and sadness plagued her jade eyes. For Brooke, someone who barely knew Peyton, it was fairly easy to tell this was just about the hardest thing Peyton had ever had to do.

The phone call she had received was unexpected at best but she hasn't hesitated to help out if she could possibly help it. If anything, Brooke wanted to help Jake out as best she could and if driving his girlfriend to see him was doing that then count her in. Except she hadn't expected the nearly hysterical Peyton; she hadn't expected the strange request to be an impromptu best friend; and she certainly hadn't expected her to not freak out over the entire situation. Going to Lamaze class once with Haley was enough to let her know that in a crisis she was going to be no good. Which is why she was still grappling with the fact that she hadn't completely lost her cool when a loaded gun was pointed at her head.

"Sweetie?" she prodded, placing her hand on Peyton's shoulder. It wasn't surprising when she instantly jerked away at the contact. "Do you want me to go in there with you?"

Peyton looked up at the quaint building in front of them. In passing it had seemed that way. Only now, knowing what it was, knowing who it held, it seemed quite more looming and much more daunting. Much didn't scare her, but this, this certainly did. This was about to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do and she had to do it alone. Without another word she opened the car door, stepping out into the cool air and slammed the door shut. Brooke was soon following but as Peyton shoved her hands in her leather jacket she shook her head.

"No." she said simply as Brooke stared at her across the car roof, her door still open. Peyton softened slightly. "Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"I'll wait." Brooke nodded, sliding her slender body into the car once more. She watched Peyton walk into the building, hesitating slightly at the entrance before squaring her shoulders and rushing in. "I owe you at least that much."

X-x-X

He remained in the corner of the room, his feet shifting from one to another as he watched her get settled in. Her rosy cheeks had lost some of their color from call the stress of the situation but not once, when a contraction wasn't going on was she not smiling. He could tell that even given the circumstances, this was going to be one of the happiest moments of her life. Once the medication was given and the nurses stopped hovering around her, he went and took a seat beside the bed. She gave him a small smile, pushing the hair out of her face and relaxing into the pillows.

"You feel a little better now?" he asked, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "I mean, considering."

"A little." She shrugged, running her hand soothingly over her belly. "It's still a little uncomfortable."

"I could only imagine." He mused, blowing out his breath.

"What about you?" she asked, taking in his terrified experience. She could tell he was really having to talk himself into staying but at the same time she could tell that he wanted to be there. "It's okay to freak out. It's okay if you don't want to stay."

"I said I wanted to be here didn't I?"

"You did." She nodded, smirking slightly.

"Then I want to be here." He confirmed. "Even though it's kinda freaking me out." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"I heard that." She whispered as she rested her head on the back of the pillow, clutching the covers as another contraction was felt throughout her body. After it was over, she sat up a little straighter and reached for the phone. "Can you had me that?"

He quickly handed her the phone and took his seat once more. He watched as she dialed a number only to hang up as soon as she put the phone to her ear. She glanced at him briefly before picking the phone back up and dialing again. He was beginning to notice that whenever she was nervous or agitated she chewed on her bottom lip. This time was no exception. The particular phone call she was on now though, she stayed on the line until someone picked up on the other end.

"Chris?!" she plugged one finger in her hear and pushed the phone up to her ear as far as possible. "God, I can barely hear you!"

Nathan couldn't help but perk up his ears in interest at her conversation. Of course he knew there was always a father for her unborn child, someone he was sure she was in love with at some point; possibly even the present. But the fact blew his mind that the coward, the mindless bastard was no where in sight the entire time she had been pregnant and now she was calling him to inform him of their child's birth. He shook his head; she was only setting herself up for disappointment.

"_Better Hales?"_

"Chris, I'm in labor." Her lips involuntary pursed in a tight smile as she awaited his reaction. She was shocked to be greeted with silence. "Chris?"

"_God Hales," his voice cracked and she could see him rubbing his forehead on the other end of the line. "I'm five hours away. I'm in South Carolina for God's sake.__** South**__ Carolina; not North. Oh my God, you're alone. You're all alone. I told you I shouldn't have left."_

"Chris, sweetie, calm down." She gently commanded, wincing as another contraction came on. "Everything is okay."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"And I'm not alone." She continued, winking in Nathan's direction. "Just get here as soon as you can okay?"

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there."_

"It'll be okay. Be careful. I love you." She returned the phone to its cradle and handed the entire thing to Nathan. Silence enveloped them for several minutes and she suddenly felt the need to explain herself. "That was my best friend, Chris. He takes care of me."

"Oh." Was the response he could muster. "Where is he?"

"He's at a gig." She answered and he couldn't deny the melancholy behind her voice. As if detecting that she could bear her entire soul, she continued. "I mean, he takes wonderful care of me, and the baby. He's supportive, and kind, and he makes me laugh." She sighed. "He's gone a lot though, sometimes for up to a week at a time. I just miss him and now," she swallowed rubbing her stomach soothingly. " And now that this baby is coming I'm scared. Because it won't just be me by myself; it'll be this whole other person that needs to be taken care of. I just, God, I dunno if I'll be able to do it."

"I think," he started, reaching up to swipe away the few rogue tears running down her cheek. " that you can do whatever you set your mind to. And even though I don't know you, I know you have incredible love for this child already, and that alone will push you to do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"Thanks." She let her breath out nervously, reaching out to latch onto his hand as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. "I think the baby's coming."

X-x-X

Peyton reached for the door handle once more and once more her hand recoiled before she could even touch the cool metal. She ran a hand through her unruly curls spinning around in her worn converse before staring at the door again. She didn't want to set herself up for heartache or disappointment but she knew going into that room that that was exactly what was in store for her. Except now, it wasn't just her she had to think about. There were bigger things now; bigger than the two of them and that was her most pressing concern. Her heart would just simply have to manage to keep itself together.

She took the two steps forward to the door, placing her open palms on the door and resting her forehead on the wood. She could handle her own, she was a fighter, a lot stronger than she had ever thought possible. But that all seemed to fly out the window as she felt her knees go weak, and she clutched the door for support. She jerked away from the door, slamming her fist into the wall opposite, barely even feeling the pain shoot through her fist and up her arm. The small trickle of blood that ran down her now open and didn't surprise her but the relief she felt was something she wasn't expecting. Albeit small, it was still a welcome occurrence.

With somewhat renewed strength, she turned, marching into the bleak room, letting the door slam behind her. Jake, still wallowing in his own self pity, didn't even wince. He didn't even acknowledge that she was standing in the room. His eyes were transfixed to the window, an outside world it seemed he would never know again. Her labored breath was the only sound echoing throughout the room and then her footsteps as she walked the short distance across the cold, tiled floor to his bed. Her bloodied hand touch his and he gasped at the contact.

Only she could send a shock like that through him.

"Peyt?" he looked towards her slender figure, surprised that he was actually happy to see her. He gaped at her bleeding hand, taking it into his own almost instantly. "What the hell happened?

Words failed her as she flung her arms around his torso. "Tell me that you're alright." She whispered, crying softly into the crook of his neck.

"It's better now." He murmured, one of his hands going to the small of her back and the other resting at the nape of her neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Jake, do you love me?" her voice cracked, and the fact that she even had to ask shook him to his very core. "Please tell me you love me."

"Peyton." He chocked out, unsure of what to say. She pulled away, and she wouldn't even allow him to wipe away her tears. The bewildered and scared look on her face was enough to break his heart.

"Don't."

"Look."

"Don't." she commanded more harshly than she had the last time. "You can't do this. Why are you doing this? You love me Jake. You promised. Don't you realize I'm on your side here?"

He looked away, ashamed.

"No, you don't get to do that anymore." She pulled his chin to make him look at her. "I'm right here Jake. I'm not going anywhere. I've always been right here." She placed her uninjured hand on his chest over his heart. "Don't do this. Please."

He cupped her cheeks, stroking them softly. "You're not half bad."

She laughed through her tears as he said the most normal and beautiful thing she head heard since the shooting. After a bottle of tequila and an almost euphoric year with Jake, Peyton had confessed her love for him. She had clamped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment and he had simple kissed her and smirked. His response, one that suited them and their entire relationship had been, '_You're not half bad_.'

"You're not half bad yourself."

X-x-X

"Haley push!"

"I am!!"

Haley groaned, falling back on the bed as her contraction left. She knew it would be quickly replaced by another one and it was quickly taking its toll on her body. She looked up at Nathan as he tentatively wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was almost as if was the one who put her in this position, except she barely knew him. And yet, he was the only one standing by her side and holding her hand during the hardest time in her life. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of dread come over her and when the next contraction hit her, she crunched up her abdomen, refusing to push

"Haley, you're gonna have to push." The doctor instructed looking up over Haley's legs. "This baby is coming but it needs your help."

"I can't." Haley cried, shaking her head venomously. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, I just can't do this. Take it back. I take it all back. Please, I can't do this."

"Yes you can Haley. You have to do this." The doctor responded, trying to sooth her as best as possible.

"No, no." Haley panicked, forgetting to breath and became even more erratic when not only the monitors hooked up her heart started beeping but the one to her baby started as well. "It can't be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I can't, "she gulped, wincing the tears out of her eyes. "I can't. Please. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Okay, okay." Nathan took charge, pushing her tired body up and getting behind her, allowing her to rest against his chest. With his hand clutching one of her own and the other pushing the hair out of her face he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You can do this. Things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to. The only thing that defines our strength is what we do to compensate for those changes. You are strong Haley, I promise you. We'll get through this together.

"You're sure?" she sobbed as more pain tore through her fail body. "Oh god."

"I'm positive. Everything will be okay." He vowed, instinctively kissing her forehead. "Besides, I took a bullet for the kid; the least you could do is let me meet him."


	7. Lifesize

**A/N: I don't get a whole lot of reviews for this story and it's kind of disappointing but at the same I dont have a lot of time to update on a regular basis so anyway...I'm not giving up on this story though. I'm going to try my hardest and not get discouraged and rush though it like I have in previous stories. Enjoy and leave me some love.**

Lifesize

Nathan quietly shut the door behind him, clenched his eyes shut and sighed. Stepping to his left just a foot, he slid his weary body down the length of the wall, letting his knees sit up, and resting his elbows on them to support his head. The experience was like nothing he had ever even considered partaking in. It was like taking the bullet all over again, only now it was a choice he had readily agreed to and somehow, it felt much more, much deeper. The fear he helped erase from her eyes was a reward enough to make him feel like if he died tomorrow, his life would've made an impact on this world. Even now, with his emotions running sky high and his senses and thoughts in overload, he knew that if given the chance, he would do it all over in a heartbeat.

She had fallen asleep in his arms afterwards. After she had cried in joy, and partially he thought in fear of what was to come, as she held the small infant wrapped in blue in her arms. After she had smiled up at him, her eyes full of excitement and wonder. After she had kissed his cheek in appreciation. He let her rest there, her back on his torso and her cheek resting on his chest, for what seemed like a small eternity; the murmurs of his heart lulling her to sleep. Then he had slipped from behind her, gently placing her head on the pillow and brushing the hair out of her face. Pain and anguish and trepidation didn't appear on her face then and as his finger traced the side of her cheek, he couldn't help but think she was the most peaceful he had ever seen a person.

Now came the hard part for her. He wasn't dense enough to realize that the previous months hadn't took it toll on her emotions; the constant stares and whispers and malice spitting from people's mouths. To have something, some_one_, so small, so innocent, so completely dependent on you was something Nathan could barely grasp. He liked to think of himself as independent but he wasn't naïve to the fact that is mother still did his laundry and cleaned his room; or at least she paid someone else to do it. Haley on the other hand was completely on her own, taking care of a newborn, and struggling herself to find her place in the world.

"Where is Haley James?" Nathans eyes popped opened and he looked in the direction of the nurses stations just a few short feet away. There a tall and skinny guy with blonde spiky hair was demanding to see Haley. He slammed his palms down on the counter as the nurse slowly typed away at the computer in front of her. "Sometime this year lady. I don't want to be waiting on you when she pops out her next kid."

"And who might you be sir?"

"I'm Chris Keller. Who the hell are you?"

Click. Click. Click.

"I'm sorry sir, but the doctor hasn't updated her prognosis. You're going to have to wait." The nurse politely informed Chris much to his dismay. She gave him a pointed look, waiting to see his reactions. Pointing her finger to the left, she smiled. "The waiting room is down the hall that way."

"Well you don't have to be such a whore about it." Chris scoffed, shaking his head and walking in the direction of the waiting room.

"Hey wait!" Nathan called out from his perch by her door. "She's in here."

Chris stopped and spun around on his heels, pointing at the door beside Nathan. "She's in there?" Nathan nodded and Chris began to walk towards him, glaring at the nurse when he went by. "See was that really too hard for you?"

"She's asleep." Nathan informed Chris as he reached for the door handle. Chris shifted his hand, extending it out to Nathan, helping him off the floor. "You must be Chris. I'm Nathan."

"The bullet dude." Chris clarified as he shook Nathan's hand. "Good to meet you man. Look, I dunno if you're desperate or anything, but the chick at the nurse's stations is a totally slut bag."

"She's fine."

Chris studied the nurse. "Well, I guess if you're into that whole awkward shaped body thing. I guess someone needs to be interested in them."

"Not her, you idiot." Nathan chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Haley's fine. And the baby."

"Elvis?"

"Elvis?"

"Never mind." Chris motioned with his hand to dismiss his comment, throwing his arm over Nathan's shoulders. "Let's go get some coffee. No offense dude, but you look like ass. In all seriousness though, the kid's fine?"

"Yeah I guess if you're into that kind of thing." Nathan smirked as they began walking down the hallway. "He's good. Ten fingers and ten toes."

"Haley's been driving me nuts with all her whack ass dreams of the kid having double D breasts and eight arms with three legs. Oh and don't forget the one eye." Chris grinned stopped them in front of the elevator. "You were in there with her?"

"Yup." Nathan confirmed as they stepped inside the elevator and he pushed the button for the lobby. "She was quite the trooper."

"You don't know Haley." Chris commented, looking up at the mirrored ceiling and picking at his hair. "She's always a trooper."

X-x-X

"You're quite the actor."

Brooke pushed herself off the door frame and walked into the bedroom, plopping herself down on the bed. Jake sat in his wheelchair, his mind a million different places as he stared out of the window to the world outside. Peyton had only moments earlier come bounding out of the hospice, her pail face glowing brightly with joy. Things had to be done and preparations had to be made because Jake was wanting to come home, the giddy blonde had hurriedly explained to Brooke. So Brooke clicked off the ignition, going inside with her, knowing things were far from as perfect as Peyton wanted to believe.

"You managed to convince her you were okay?" she asked, watching the door carefully for any indication of Peyton's return.

"I am okay." He shot back, his jaw clenched. "I am just peachy."

"You're paralyzed Jake." Brooke said bluntly, knowing that babying and petting him wasn't someone Jake needed. "And there's nothing you can do about it. But pretending that you're okay enough to go back to the real world will not help you. It certainly won't help Peyton. She seems to be living in a dream world were the lines of reality and fairytales are so blurred she's crossed eyes with delirium."

"What do you want me to do Brooke?" he questioned, his voice only raising slightly above a whisper. "Things are so screwed up right now. I can't be okay right now; I can even begin to think about being okay. But I need to try, not only for my sake; but mostly for hers. She needs me Brooke; to keep her head straight and her emotions in check. Mine can't be all haywire on her."

"Alright." Brooke threw her hands up in defeat, pushing the bangs back on her forehead. "But you really think going back into a world you're not ready for and pretending you're okay the entire time won't take its toll on you eventually?"

Jake sighed. "I know what you're saying Brooke. I get it, I do. It's scaring me shitless right now. But it's either be here alone, wallowing in self pity or trying out there with her."

"Do you ever blame her?" Jake's head snapped at Brooke's query. Her mouth dropped open a little at the bluntness of it and she stuttered to cover it up. "I mean, do you ever wonder what would've happen if you hadn't protected her?"

"I would've blamed myself forever." Jake responded, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "There was never a second where I doubted my actions that day. Peyton is the only thing bright in my life right now and that's totally worth me being in this wheelchair."

"Hey." Peyton greeted, bounding into the room, taking a seat on Jake's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a quick kiss. Brooke cleared her throat, willing away any of the previous conversation. "You get to come home."

"I do?"

"He does?"

"Yup." Peyton bobbed her head up and down happily. "What's even better is you get to come home with me."

"How's that babe?" Jake stared up at her, sweeping some of her unruly curls away from her eyes. "Not that I would be disappointed her anything."

"Well, apparently the mayor feels really horrible about you getting like this because of a police bullet. So he offered up to pay for in home care _and_ tutors. So I offered up some sob story to your parents and mine about being completely terrified to stay at home by myself since my dad will be leaving in a couple of days. And voila!" she flung her hands and smiled in satisfaction. "Yup baby, you and me shacked up in sin."

Brooke coughed. "That's my queue to exit. I'll be downstairs Peyton. Bye Jake."

"Ignore her, she's just jealous." Jake told Peyton, capturing her lips with his own. "Peyt, I love you." He spook earnestly, and even though she was ecstatic over everything, she could hear the crack in his voice; the waver in it as he spoke.

She choose to ignore it.

"You better."

X-x-X

Haley stirred, rubbing her eyes softly as she woke up. For the moment she just wanted to lie there; savoring the quiet, and basking in the loneliness that shrouded her. The fact of the matter was, that as soon as reality hit, as soon as she opened her eyes, she would never be completely alone again. The little peanut shaped blur that she had looked at so many months ago was a life-sized, beautiful baby boy. She was his mother. Nothing in her life had ever made more sense than the moment she had held him. Turning her head to the side, she allowed her eyes to slide open and had to smile warmly at the sight that greeted her.

"Be easy on your mom okay?" Nathan spoke softly down to the sleeping baby. "She's been through a lot and kid; it's not going to get any easier. But don't worry too much. I'll be around; if anything to make sure you don't become fruity like I think your Uncle Chris is. It's really good to meet you though."

"Hi." Haley whispered, loud enough to grab Nathan's attention but gently enough to not wake her son. "Can I see him?"

"Oh, yeah of course." Nathan got up, tenderly placing the baby in Haley's arms. "He's a good looking kid."

"I know." She grinned down at the infant, her fingers grazing his face. "I made him."

"I met Chris." He told her and she glanced up briefly before turning her attention back to her son. "Do you want me go get him."

"Actually I wanted to talk to the two of you together." Nathan got up at her request and poked his head outside the door, motioning for Chris to come inside. She beamed up at Chris as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Hey you."

"I'm so sorry I missed it." He apologized, squeezing her hand softly. "But apparently I had a very good understudy." He smirked at Nathan, taking a seat beside him.

Haley took a deep breath, glancing from her son to the two of them. "You two are the men in my life apparently. Chris, you've gone above and beyond the duties of being my best friend. Words and actions could never express how much you mean to me; how much what you do means to me. Especially the past few months, with everything going on you've been the rock that I've been able to lean on. And just when I think everything is falling apart, you put me back together once more."

"I'd do anything for you Hales."

"I know." She turned her attention to Nathan. "You," she smiled softly. "You're just a stranger. But I feel like I've know you my whole life."

The bond she felt with the blue eyed boy in front of her was undeniably strong. She had allowed herself, several times in fact, to entertain thoughts of what could be if she was an unwed teenage mother. Great effort on her part had been put forth not to think of such notions but with someone like him, it was hard not to. Perhaps in a different life, in a different world there could've been a chance. But he was obviously one with many talents and hopes and dreams and far be it for her to hold him back in any way. Instead, she just shoved the feelings deep down and prayed for them to go away.

"I literally owe you my life." She continued, ignoring the thoughts streaming through her mind. She looked down adoringly at her child. "And this little guy too. You didn't have to do what you did, and regardless of how you many think or you may feel; you did it for a reason. You may not understand it and I may never grasp it but it's there, and it's real and it was for the best. Thanks is such a small thing in comparison to what you did. Holding my son in my arms right now is the best thing I've ever experienced. It just kinda makes everything worth it."

"Seeing you hold your son, makes it all worth it to me too." He said honestly, touching the small child softly. He looked up at her and noticed a few silent tears streaming down her face. "Definitely worth it."

"So anyway," she sniffled, swiping away the tears and grinning at them. "The reason for all that was for this. I want the two of you to name him. Honestly, I don't think he would be here right now if it wasn't in some part from you two. I just really hope that the values and honestly and integrity that at in the two of you are bestowed on him as well."

"Hales, I can't name him." Chris was the first to respond, his eyes wide with confusion. "Regardless of what I have or haven't done or will do, that's still your child."

"Yeah, I agree." Nathan asserted, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. It was one thing, well two things to save her life and hold her hand as she delivered her child, but she had said it best. They were strangers; and it wasn't anywhere near his realm of right to name her child. Having the honor though, just the thought, seemed very humbling to him.

"Guys, please." She pleaded, motioning for Chris to take the infant from her arms. Once he did, she picked at his blanket, peering over his face. "I want his name to be special, and I want it to mean something. I can't think of any other way to do that and honor you at the same time than have you give him a part of his identity."

"You won't even let me name him Elvis!" Chris pointed out, giving Haley a piercing look. "George. That was my dad's name. He was a good guy; strong and tough and he totally rocked out on the guitar."

"I like that." Haley responded, kissing the baby on the forehead. "I like that a lot actually. Nathan?"

**A/N2: Any thoughts on the name??**


	8. Pitter Pat

**A/N: Want to still read this?? Sorry for the wait. Enjoy**

Pitter Pat

Nathan was never one to fold under pressure. Countless times he had the ball in his hands, seconds on the clock, with only a mere moment to decide the fate of the game. Everything rested on his shoulders, oscillating between victory and defeat. But it was always in the heat of the moment, in the last possible second that everything was laid out clear in front of him and he just knew what he had to do. He followed through, no matter what was at stake and it was when he was at his best.

This was a whole different ball game.

"I really don't know how I feel about this Haley." He gulped, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "I don't really think I have a place…"

"You saved his life Nathan." Haley pointed out. She stuck the baby out to him. "Here, take him, hold him. Let him tell you what he thinks his name should be. You're just as big of part of his life as anyone else. "

Nathan gently took the infant from Haley's arms. He gurgled and fidgeted and he seemed that much tinier in Nathan's massive hands. He felt awkward and out of place as he traced the baby's features with one of his fingers, calloused from the years of pounding rubber on a black top. He glanced up at Haley and then Chris and then back to the baby before sighing. For a reason unknown to him, his mind drifted back to the night when it had all began; the events playing in slow motion in his mind.

"Mason." He murmured to the baby. He looked up at Haley repeating the name clearer and louder. "Mason."

Haley smiled warmly as Nathan placed the baby back into Haley's arms. "Welcome to the world Mason George James."

"Is that okay?" Nathan questioned, noticing how absolutely glowing Haley looked in that moment. "I mean his name?"

"It's perfect." Haley whispered. "Why Mason?"

Nathan allowed a sly smirk cross his features. "Maybe I'll tell you one day."

X-x-X

Peyton would admit it to nobody but herself, but she was in way over her head. And even then, she rarely admitted to herself. She was hiding out, being the coward that she was, struggling to push right on through. This wasn't about her, it was about him, but out of two he had always been the strong one; the braver one. Pushing herself off her kitchen floor and up the cabinets, she made her way into the living room where Jake sat on the couch, aimlessly watching TV.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, leaning up against the doorframe. After a few moments he tore his gaze from the TV and finally noticed her presence.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something Peyt?" his brow crinkled and she shook her head. He gave her a tight smile and turned his attention back to the TV.

She waited a moment, watching him, hoping that the longer she stared the more of a likelihood he would suddenly turn into the boy she fell in love with. It had only been a few days since he had moved in and only a day since her dad had left out to sea on a job. Up until then it had been okay, with her dad looking out for the both of them. Now it was completely up to Peyton to take care of Jake in his present condition when she could barely take care of herself.

He was so distant from her that with each passing day she felt like not only she was dying and dying fast, but the love that bonded them so closely was dying as well. The fire that was once in his eyes and the smoldering looks he used to give her were replaced with blank stares and empty eyes. She simply didn't know how to reach him anymore. And she lacked the faith to even wonder if she ever would.

Her thoughts were literally saved by the bell. She ambled her way to the front door knowing it was probably Jake's physical therapist arriving for their first session. Judging by the way Jake was responding to everything else, she wasn't completely sure this was going to work out. Blowing out her breath, she opened the door, revealing a taller, dark guy who didn't seem much older than her dressed in a plain white shirt, camo pants, and boots.

"I'm Derek Sommers." He introduced holding out his hand for Peyton to take. "I'm here for a Jake Jagielski."

"Peyton Sawyer." The blonde said sullenly, taking Derek's hand. "I'm his girlfriend. Come on in, he's in the living room." Derek waited for Peyton to shut the door and followed her into the living room. "Jake, your physical therapist is here."

"Jagielski!" Derek shouted making both Peyton and Jake jump. He made two long strides taking only an instant to be in front of Jake. "You were spoken to. She deserves some acknowledgement."

"Who the hell are you?" Jake snapped, heatedly glaring at the man in front of him.

"Derek Sommers." Derek spoke evenly. "And if you ever want a chance to walk again I suggest you ditch your pity party and pull yourself together. Had you been listening to your girlfriend, you know the pretty blonde over there," he pointed over his shoulder to Peyton. "You might have heard her announce that I, your physical therapist had arrived."

"Please." Jake scoffed. "The chances of me walking again are slim. You can't help me."

In once swift moment Derek had Jake in his arms and dropping him on the floor between the couch and coffee table. Peyton eyes widened in horror as she heard the loud thump of Jake's body hitting the hardwood beneath him. She made a movement to help him but Derek held her back with one arm and made them both take a few steps back. As Peyton protested and Jake cursed, pounding the floor with his fist, Derek stood stoically watching the entire scene.

"What are you doing?" Peyton screeched. "Aren't you going to help him?"

He smirked at Peyton. "I thought I _couldn't_ help him?" She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he bent down in front of Jake as he struggled to get up. "You're going to have to pull yourself together and learn how to help yourself. Because there's not always going to be someone around to pick you up."

"This is bullshit." Jake muttered shaking his head. "Help me."

"Help yourself." Derek commanded. He took one of Jake's arms and placed his palm down on the couch firmly. Then grabbing the other arm, he took Jake's other hand and set it on the coffee table. "Now push yourself up."

Peyton watched as Jake huffed and cursed some more trying to push himself up. He got about half way up before he collapsed from the strain.

"Again." Derek ordered, never swaying from his perch. "Again, Jagielski!"

"Damn it!" Jake hit his fist once more on the floor before gripping the couch and the table and shoving himself up and falling back on the couch in his original position. Peyton felt completely helpless as he gasped for air, his chest heaving up and down. "There. Are you satisfied?"

"I dunno, we could try it again." Derek taunted and Jake glowered at him. "Don't worry, we'll try again tomorrow."

"Don't count on it." Jake muttered.

"Look, I heard your story." Derek knelt down bending Jake's legs at the knee one at a time. "The heroic boy jumps out in front of the love of his life to make sure she's still standing tall and pretty. But if you're going to be like this, just existing, then what was the point? You should have just rolled over and died. Or better yet, you should've just let her die."

"What is your problem man?" Jake shouted, his defenses raised. He pointed at Peyton, still standing in the doorway. "She's right there!"

"Yeah, she _is_ right there." Derek retorted rolling her eyes. "But if I can see the dying in her eyes, why can't you?"

"I think you should leave." Peyton finally said before Jake could offer up a response. "I think we've had enough therapy for today. You know the way out."

Derek rose, nodding at Jake and paused when he reached Peyton. "I'll be in touch."

X-x-X

"Haley, he's gorgeous."

"I know." Haley grinned, her fingers dancing on her infant's body. She looked up at Brooke and winked. "I made him."

It had been a week since she had left the hospital and for the most part, her life had returned to normal. Chris had refused to even think about leaving, regardless of the countless times he had been offered gigs to play at. Guilt racked though him just thinking about missing the birth of the baby even though it had turned out that Haley was in good hands with Nathan. Who, for reasons Haley didn't know or understand hadn't been around since he had last seen her in the hospital.

"Where's Chris?"

"I kicked him out." Haley told Brooke, frowning slightly. "Seriously, he was driving me up a wall. He's hovering way too much."

"So how are you holding up tutor mom?" Brooke ran her hand down Haley's head. "I mean, considering everything?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to catch my breath." Haley responded honestly. "Being as terrified as I was when that boy had that gun pointed at me, this doesn't even come close. It was hard when it was just me looking after myself. Now I have this whole other person who completely has to depend solely on me. And I have no idea what I'm doing or if I'm doing it right."

"Not solely." Brooke nudged Haley playfully. "You have me. And you have Chris. _And_," she grinned mischievously. "You have Hottie McHottie."

"Hottie Mick who?" Haley sputtered laughing. "You mean Nathan?"

"Yes, Nathan." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Your very own knight in shining armor…basketball shorts; whatever."

"He's sweet." Haley nodded as Brooke gave her a dumbfounded look. "What? He is!"

"Okay darling, let's recap." Brooke positioned herself sideways on the couch beside Haley. "A, he jumps in front of a bullet for you, who he doesn't know, and nearly dies. _Dies_, Haley, as in stick a fork in me I am done, say hey to the big woman upstairs." She dramatically pointed her finger up towards the ceiling. "B, he helps you deliver your son even though he doesn't know you, _still_, and has no connection to the baby who he just happens to name. And C, Haley's he's hot. And he likes you. You like him too, if you'd ever get over yourself."

"Brooke, I'm seventeen and I just had a baby. Trust me; dating is the last thing that is on my mind." Haley responded, fiddling with the blanket around the baby. "I mean yeah, there's a lot there and I'm not really sure what to do with all of it. But he's just seventeen too. He has a lot of dreams and I can't imagine one of them would be getting stuck with me. Besides, even if we entered the land of bizarro and he did want me, I wouldn't let him. There's too much going on and it's a lot for me to handle. I can't handle a boyfriend on top of that and I wouldn't burden him with a child that isn't his."

Brooke sighed. "You are the most frustrating person I have ever met, Haley James."

"I need to tell you something Brooke." Haley bit on her bottom lip, refusing to look at the other brunette. "I, I called him."

"Nathan?" Brooke questioned as Haley peeked up at her and then back to the baby. "Oh." realization dawned on Brooke. "Haley."

"I wanted him to know he had a son." Haley rasped out. She let out a soft snort. "He didn't even ask his name. He didn't ask if he was okay."

"What did he say?"

Haley let a lone tear slip down her cheek. "Basketball. He had basketball practice. It's always that _stupid_ game."

"He's seventeen, and he has a lot of dreams Haley." Brooke echoed Haley's previous words. Haley nodded, somewhat understanding.

"I had a lot of dream too." She smiled sadly, and then brightened as Mason gurgled. "I have new dreams now though."

"Ladies!" the two girls snapped there heads in the direction of the kitchen as Chris hollered for them. "I come bearing gifts and chocolate!"

"Ooh chocolate." Brooke squealed. "I'm totally in!"

Haley laughed as Brooke hopped up and bounced to the kitchen to help him. It gave her some time, albeit only a moment, to gather her thoughts and figure out where her head was. It wasn't easy calling her ex and letting him know of their gift but it was the right thing to do. She hadn't even called her parents; she doubted that they would care. But for now, her son was happy and healthy and that was beginning to heal the scars that had been left on her heart.

"Where's your head at Hales?" Chris asked from his perch in the doorway. He took a seat beside her, scooping Mason out of her hands. "Brooke had to run; she said she'll see you tomorrow. Also I brought the munchkin a present."

Chris presented a small stuffed bear from his pocket. "You're sweet, you know that?"

"Don't let that get out." Chris winked, handing the bear over to Haley to which she immediately clutched to her chest. "But I do have to let something out…He called me."

Haley pushed her bangs back on the top of her head. "I figured he would."

"I told him that he was missing out on probably the coolest kid on the planet." Chris said, making funny faces at the tiny infant. "Then he asked about you."

"Me?" Haley parroted. "Well, what did you say?"

"I said that he didn't have the right to ask about you." Chris responded honestly. "But you are a trooper, and I told him that as well. Then I called him a coward and a moron."

Haley chuckled despite herself. "Thanks."

"I mean it Hales. You're the strongest person I know. I mean, I'm only twenty two and this isn't even my kid but I'm scared out of my mind. But food must be put on the table which is why I have to do a gig tomorrow night. Are you going to be alright?"

"_I'm_ not the infant Chris." Haley rolled her eyes, taking Mason into her arms. "I, we, will be just fine. Now let's go to bed rock star."

"With you?" Chris perked up his eyebrow and gave her a curious look.

"Just because I'm not an infant doesn't mean I'm not still just a kid. " she gave a small smile, holding out her hand which Chris took. "Come on."

When Haley emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, Chris was already tucked into the bed, the tiny Mason lying in the middle. She tiptoed across the floor and slipped in between the sheets, interlocking her fingers with Chris's over the baby's stomach. Transfixed, she stayed watching the rise and fall of her son's chest and feeling the tiny pitter pat of his heart beneath her fingertips.

She wondered if a lifetime would ever be long enough to sate the longing and love in her heart for her child.

And she had never been more thankful for Nathan Scott in her life.


End file.
